


Ribbons

by VesuvianPancake



Series: Briartree Academy Romances [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesuvianPancake/pseuds/VesuvianPancake
Summary: I've called this series "Ribbons" because of the song "Ribbons" by The Good The Bad The Queen. It's these two lovebirds' theme song. It's a really sweet song. Here's the link to it. Really recommend it. :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MGuYUBZZ3Q





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've called this series "Ribbons" because of the song "Ribbons" by The Good The Bad The Queen. It's these two lovebirds' theme song. It's a really sweet song. Here's the link to it. Really recommend it. :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MGuYUBZZ3Q

"Akira, you need to stop smoking," the nurse said. "It's bad for your lungs."

"Yeah, yeah..." Akira mumbled. "Alright. I promise I'll stop smoking."

"Akira, you've said that the last dozen times I told you not to smoke! You know we have these physical exams twice a month! If you keep doing this you'll eventually..."

Akira completely stopped listening at that point. This nurse just didn't get it. It's not like it he wanted to smoke- he  _needed_ it. It kept him sane. He had no friends, he was depressed, his abilities went haywire when he got too down in the dumps to do anything... he smoked to keep him calm. He smoked to keep him sane. It used to work well, but now it's not enough.

"Akira Nakamura!" the nurse shouted.

"Y-Yes ma'am?" Akira came out of his brief trance.

"You're excused," the nurse said.

Akira slowly got up from the chair and headed out of the nurse's office. Down the hall, he could see a very familiar face and hear a very familiar voice. It was a time student named David Jewel. He was very popular and knew pretty much everybody. He was popular mainly because of how adorable he was. He had fluffy, platinum blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a soft smile that could kill from miles away. His voice was calm and kind, never loud or angry. Akira had spoken to him once, but that was once, and on the first day of school. They were in the same year, but different classes. The only time he could get a good look at David was during lunch and library. He'd will himself to talk to him, but he had many thoughts about David not liking him for smoking, so he never tried. Akira slouched in the hallway and pulled out a cigarette packet from his pocket. He took one out and lit it up. Down the hall he could hear David talking to a nature student about how nice the garden looked. He never really noticed the garden... maybe he'd see David there one day if he tried. 

" _Oh shit, he's coming down the hall... Act natural..._ " Akira brought the cigarette to his lips and took a long drag. David passed him, but stopped and turned to him.

"You're Akira Nakamura, right?" he asked.

Akira almost spat out his cigarette. David had actually stopped to  _talk_ to him!

"Er... yeah, that's me..." Akira answered.

"Nice to talk to you! I'm sure you know me," David said, his smile ever so soft and cute.

"Yeah, you're David Jewel... A time student, right?"

"Yep, that's correct. And you're a space student, right?"

Akira nodded. "So... how does your ability work?"

"It'll take a while for me to explain, Akira." he winked. "I can tell you after my checkup. Is that alright?"

Akira nodded. "Yeah, that's fine."

David smiled and patted Akira's shoulder. "Damn, you're tall-- Uhm, meet me at the boys' dormitory lounge, alright?"

"Okay." Akira said as he watched David head into the nurse's office. Akira wanted to stay and wait, but that would've been creepy. And the nurse would get on his tail for smoking right after their conversation. He walked down the hall towards the exit, and headed to the boys' dormitory building.

* * *

Akira watched as David sat down across from him on the couch.

"Sorry I took so long," David said.

"It's alright," Akira replied, twirling the cigarette with his fingers. "So... how does your ability work?"

David thought for a moment. "Ask a question, I'll answer."

"Hmmm..." Akira hummed, putting the cigarette in his mouth. "Can you go into the future individually?"

"I could at one point. I'm not strong enough."

"Can you speed yourself up?"

"Yeah. It's useful in a fight. Instead of focusing on how strong the punches are, I focus on how many I can land."

"How many is that?"

"About 700 punches every five seconds."

"How long can you do that for?"

"About ten minutes."

Akira's eyes widened. "Wow... that's impressive."

David smiled. "Thanks!" 

Akira smiled back. "That's all the questions I have. Thanks for the input."

"Anytime." David swung his legs on the couch.

" _Dammit... he's so cute..._ " Akira thought.

"Akira, can I ask you a question?" David asked.

"S-Sure." Akira answered.

"Uhm..." David blushed. "W-What's your sexuality?"

Akira blushed as well. "Uh... I-I'm gay... Why do you ask?"

"Erm... I-I kinda like you? I always have?"

Akira spat out his cigarette. "Wait, really!? I-I've always liked you too! I've been trying to get your attention since I've first seen you, and uh... that was creepy, I apologize."

"No, no! It's okay!" David blushed redder, taking a deep breath. "Oh, jeez..."

"This is weird..." Akira looked away. David reached over and placed his hand on Akira's knee. Akira glanced at him, his face redder than before.

"I-- uhm..." he stammered.

" _Daisuki_ ," David said.

Akira's eyes widened. "Y-You know Japanese?"

"I only know "I love you" in Japanese." David said.

"... I-I love you, too." Akira smiled.

David opened his arms. "Hug?"

Akira nodded. "Yes, please."

David scooted closer and gave Akira a hug, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I really do love you, you know..." he said.

"I really do love you, too." Akira replied, nuzzling his neck.

David pulled away and stood up. "Wanna come to my dorm? It's not going to be weird, I swear. It's just to get to know each other better."

Akira nodded and stood up after him. "Sure, sounds like fun."

David smiled and took his hand. "C'mon!"

They headed down the hall and to the dormitory rooms, talking about themselves on the way. It was no understatement that they like each other. They love each other. Nothing will ever change that.

 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHEM.  
> There are song lyrics to the song Ribbons by The Good The Bad The Queen.  
> I am NOT TGTBTQ. I do not OWN TGTBTQ.  
> The lyrics are crucial to the story, so... yeah. Enjoy :)

"So..." David sat on his bed. "What do you like to do?"

"Er... I like to sing...?" Akira answered, unsure of any other way to answer.

"What else?"

"Play music?"

"Funny, so do I!"

David slid off the bed and made his way to the closet. He opened the door and inside, there were several instruments somehow organized in there, most of then guitars or mini keyboards. Akira gasped.

"Wow..." he muttered. "Those are a lot of instruments."

"Do you play any of them?" David asked.

Akira picked up the guitar nearest him in the closet. "I do, yeah."

David smiled and grabbed the acoustic bass guitar next to it. He sat on the bed and watched as Akira sat on the ground and strummed a simple guitar chord.

And then, Akira started to play a song. _"I am the maypole, dancing with the sun . . . I wear my ribbons white and red . . . "_

David played along and sang along in a quiet falsetto voice.  _"I am the morning . . . flowers in my hair . . ."_

Akira glanced up at him, actually surprised that he knew it, but he smiled anyway.  _"I am your son and heir Mother . . ."_

David started to sing a bit louder.  _"I am the Mast horse . . . riding out to war . . ."_

 _"I wear my ribbons white and blue . . ."_ God, Akira could kiss David. This was one of the best moments in his life. He never met someone who shared his same taste in music. It made him happy. Especially happy because it's David Jewel and not anyone else.

 _"I am the arrow . . . Stinging in your side . . ."_ David's face flushed as he looked away. The next line was too true for the two of them.

 _". . . I will never let you go . . ."_ Akira blushed as well. 

David continued with the song.  _"I am the last king . . . Standing on the hill . . ."_

 _"I wear my ribbons white, red and green . . ."_  Akira's heart fluttered. The next few lines were sad.  _"I am the visions . . . the night before the fair . . ."_

 _". . . when you don't want me anymore . . ."_ David had to concentrate to keep playing. He started to choke up, but he went on.

 _'Maybe this was a bad song to choose. . .'_ Akira thought. He continued on with the song, anyway.  _"And you're not there . . . I am a murder . . . all falling out the sky . . . I wear my ribbons black until I die . . ."_

 _"I am the dark wood, the river, and the blood . . ."_ David willed himself not to cry. The previous lines hit him hard.

Akira noticed David's struggle to not cry and felt something crack inside him. He had never seen David cry. Surely, if anyone saw him cry, anyone would feel bad. Whoever wouldn't would be crazy. He swallowed back the lump in his throat.  _". . . I am the lover lost. . ."_

David put his acoustic bass down and wiped his eyes for a moment. Akira stopped playing.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah... I'm okay." David answered, picking up his instrument again. "This song is so sad, but I love it so much."

Akira frowned. "As long as you're okay. Can we finish the song?"

"Sure." David nodded.

Akira began to play again.  _"I am the Maypole . . . dancing with the sun . . ."_ He looked directly at David, smiling.  _"I only wear my ribbons for you . . ."_

David smiled back, his cheeks red.  _"I am the morning . . . flowers in my hair . . ."_

 _"I am your son and Heir . . ."_ Akira played one final chord and the song was over. He abruptly set down the guitar and got up from the floor, leaning on David's knees as he stared into his eyes.

"... I think I really do love you," he said, smiling.

David blushed redder, smiling back. "I love you, too."

Akira opened his arms for a hug. "Hug?"

David nodded and stood up. He embraced him softly. Akira's heart pounded. This was literally the softest hug he has ever received from anyone. _'How does someone so soft exist?!'_ he thought. He buried his face in David's shoulder, letting out a soft hum.

"You're a good hugger," he mumbled.

"Thank you," David replied, intertwining his fingers in Akira's black hair. "You're really huggable."

"Thanks," Akira pulled away and looked away, blushing. "U-Uhm... c-can we kiss?"

"I--" David stuttered. "I-- uh... s-s-sure..." he blushed, looking up at him.

"Great... Uh... need a boost?" Akira asked.

"You can try. I'm heavy, though." David grinned.

Akira smiled and lifted David onto his waist. He glanced away, but David cupped Akira's cheek in his hand, turned his face towards him, and softly kissed him on the lips. He could feel Akira's heart pounding through his chest. Was he nervous? Maybe... They pulled away.

"W-Wow..." David muttered.

"... How tall are you, anyway?" Akira asked, smiling. "You're so tiny."

"Uhm... 4'11." David answered. "I'm sure that I'll get a growth-spurt soon."

"Alright," Akira smiled and put him down on the bed. "You're just so tiny and cuddly. I love it."

David scooted over, smiling. "Sit."

Akira sat next to him. David wrapped an arm around Akira's waist and nuzzled his chest. "Wanna cuddle for a bit until dinner?"

Akira looked down at him and smiled. He ruffled his hair. "Sure."


End file.
